This invention relates generally to power supplies for supplying alternating power and, more particularly, to a protection circuit for the switching portion of a power supply.
Radio frequency (RF) energy is used in various industries for the treatment of materials through induction heating, dielectric heating, and plasma excitation. Plasma excitation can take the form of inductive, capacitive, or true electromagnetic (EM) wave, microwave, couplings. Generators which provide this RF energy utilize many circuit topologies ranging from single class A transistor amplifiers providing a few tens of watts to self-oscillating tube (valve) generators providing many thousands of watts.
The semiconductor manufacturing industry utilizes RF plasmas for depositing and etching micron and sub-micron sized films. A typical power supply for this application may consist of a line frequency transformer/rectifier/capacitor DC power supply and high frequency (HF) linear power amplifier. Typical power and frequency values may be up to 10 KW within the range of 400 KHz to 60.0 MHz. The linear power amplifier employs high frequency/very high frequency (HF/VHF) RF power transistors having high power dissipation capability. Such a power supply or generator would have power controllable to 1 or 2% precision over a 100:1 output load range. Usually the generator is specifically configured to output to a defined load, usually 50 ohms, but should be able to drive any load, even if mismatched, without failure. Typical protection schemes reduce the power. For example, the drive level to a linear amplifier is reduced to correspondingly reduce current or power dissipation. In a 50 ohm system, variation from the typical 50 ohms can be measured as reflected power. The drive level is reduced to limit reflected power.
FIG. 1 shows a typical transformer-coupled push-pull RF power amplifier having switches or transistors S1, S2 driven by sine waves which are out of phase. A five element harmonic rejection filter includes inductors L1, L2 and capacitors C1, C2, and C4. The harmonic rejection filter typically ensures a high purity or uniform sine wave output. No biasing schemes are shown which may be class AB or class B. Either bipolar junction transistors (BJTs) or metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) are typically used. The transformer T1 has a ratio chosen to match the required power for a given DC supply voltage, usually 28V or 50V. Detailed circuitry follows standard industry practice for broadband HF/VHF power amplifier design as would be used for communications.
The amplifier of FIG. 1 offers one primary advantage, but several disadvantages. The primary advantage is that a broadband design, the output frequency is easily changed simply by varying the drive or input frequency. For a given output frequency, only the output filter needs to be changed. If the basic linearity/purity of the amplifier is good enough, dispensed with altogether. The circuit of FIG. 1 has the disadvantages of poor efficiency and high transistor power dissipation. Efficiency theoretically cannot exceed 70% but typically is no better than 50%. To address the high power dissipation, many applications use expensive, special RF transistors which often employ beryllium oxide (BEo) low thermal resistance technology. This often requires large air or water cooled heatsinks. There is a large amount of data published on RF linear amplifier design. Any power supply manufacturer desiring to design a generator can use the transistor manufacturer""s application circuit with a high degree of confidence.
As can be seen in FIG. 2, the circuit of FIG. 2 utilizes a different mode of operation offering high efficiency and low power dissipation. The drive signals in the circuit of FIG. 2 are fixed at square waves so that the transistors are now in a switching rather than a linear mode of operation. That is, the switches or transistors S1, S2 of FIG. 1 operate in a region between fully off and fully on. The switches or transistors S1, S2 of FIG. 2 operate by switching from fully on to fully off. The output of transformer T1 is now a square wave. A four element filter including inductors L1, L2 and capacitors C1, C2 filters out the required fundamental frequencies to yield a sinusoidal output. Capacitor C4 is removed so that the filter provides an inductive input, in order to reject harmonic current. Although the transistor and transformer voltages are square, the currents are sinusoidal. Efficiency can now be 100%, and typically falls within the range of 80-95%. Such a circuit is usually referred to as a resonant converter or inverter rather than an amplifier.
The circuit of FIG. 2 suffers some disadvantages. The filter is sufficiently selected for a particular output frequency so that only a fixed or narrow frequency range or band of operation is possible. Also, the output power cannot be directly controlled. Unlike, FIG. 1, the circuit of FIG. 2 cannot connect directly to a line or outlet voltage. Rather, the DC input to FIG. 2 requires regulation using an additional power converter, typically implemented using a switched mode converter. Further, mismatch loads can cause high circulating currents between the filter and transistors. The circulating currents are not necessarily limited by limiting the DC input current.
In one aspect of the present invention, a power supply circuit having a DC input supplies alternating power to a load. An inverter generates an alternating output, and an output circuit directly receives the alternating output and feeds it to a load. The output circuit includes first and second rectifiers connected relative to a point in the output circuit so that if the inverter attempts to drive the point to a voltage which exceeds either a predetermined positive voltage or a predetermined negative voltage, a respective one of the first and second rectifiers conducts to cause voltage and/or current to return to the source of DC voltage. The voltage and/or current is fed back into the inverter. This may be achieved, for example, by the first rectifier being connected between the ground or negative input of the DC input and the point and the second rectifier being connected between the point and the positive input of the DC voltage. It will be appreciated that when either rectifier conducts it clamps the point to the voltage of its associated respective input of the DC input. The rectifiers may be embodied as diodes.
In an alternative arrangement, the rectifiers may be connected to a separate voltage source or sources, and the clamping will occur to the voltages determined by the source or sources. The present invention includes a constant voltage sink if, for example, the first and second rectifiers are implemented using Zener diodes. The Zener diodes may dissipate at least some of the voltage and/or current, and they may have an associated transistor through which a higher level of energy can be dissipated. In either case the dissipation occurs through heating. The Zener diodes may be connected back to back so that each diode performs the rectifying action for the other diode. Alternatively, a suitable, separate rectified diode, or rectifying circuit, is used in series with each Zener. In the construction in which the first and second diodes are connected on either side of the point, each diode may be implemented by forming a chain of diodes, such as Shottky diodes, and the diodes may be configured in a single ceramic substrate.
The inverter may include at least two switching devices. The power supply circuit may also include an inductance connected to a point between the two switching devices so that the charging and discharging of the devices, and any associated capacitance, is substantially by means of the inductive current.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, a power supply circuit has a DC input and supplies alternating power to a load. An inverter generates an alternating output, and an output circuit directly receives the alternating output and feeds it to a load. The output circuit further includes a constant voltage sink for dissipating voltage and/or current if the inverter seeks to drive a predetermined point in the circuit to a voltage which lies outside a predetermined voltage band.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a power supply includes a supply output and first and second power supply circuits as defined above. The output of each first and second power circuit is connected in parallel to the supply output. Respective alternating signal sources switch the inverters of the first and second supply circuits and control a circuit for altering the relative phase of the signal sources to adjust the power at the supply output. The power supply circuits may be connected in series or parallel.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a power supply supplies alternating current to a load. First and second power supply circuits each include inverters. An alternating signal source supplies an alternating signal to switch the inverter and to respective power outputs. The power outputs are connected in parallel or series to the supply output through harmonic filters. A control circuit varies the relative phase of the alternating signals to adjust the power at the supply output.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, an input circuit for a voltage inverter has at least two switching devices. The circuit includes an inductance connected to a point between the devices so that charging and discharging the devices, and any associated capacitance, is substantially through an inductive current.
For a more complete understanding of the invention, its objects and advantages, reference should be made to the following specification and to the accompanying drawings.